In the traditional mobile device, the fingerprint module is fixed to the cover plate. While it is necessary to replace or repair the fingerprint module, it is difficult to remove the fingerprint module from the cover plate. Furthermore, the cover plate is easily damaged during removing the fingerprint module from the cover plate.